


Endhawks smut

by poxisafox



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Tickling, endhawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxisafox/pseuds/poxisafox
Summary: This is going to be way too smutty in the final product oh my god.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Endhawks smut

"Hey, asshole!" 

Came the familiar voice of the man that shot tingles through Hawks' wings. He was quite literally the hottest pro to ever walk the earth and the only man in Hawks' sights for many years now. He smirked, pulling the raspberry lollipop out of his mouth with a soft popping noise. 

He was out for a walk on the news station's backlot, having just finished an interview with Endeavor and a news anchor, ending it with an adorable kiss on Endeavor's cheek. The angry man had been screaming after him all over the set ever since. He stopped walking and decided to have even more fun with Endeavor than he'd initially planned for the day.

"What, daddy?" 

Hawks unabashedly responded, batting his blonde lashes and bending his neck backwards, grinning widely as the man stomped toward him, picking him up and shaking him. His lollipop fell to the ground, crushed under E's large boot. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from the bird boy's mouth. He leaned back, resting his head on the strong warm shoulder of the man making him this flirtatious. With one quick twist, he was facing Endeavor, cuddling into him now and whimpering audibly for the package hiding in his pants to emerge for him. 

"Please, daddy; I've asked you to fuck me for months. I want you so badly."

Endeavor's furrowed brow grew more pronounced, and his gruff grunt was different than the sound of annoyance he'd made every other time. Hawks felt his cock get hard as a very harsh spanking was given. He had never cum from a spanking before, but now his underwear was wet with pre, and his mouth had a string of drool trickling down his chin. 

"You're going to regret this." 

Suddenly they were smashing through the door of a deserted old station house. Mostly everything under heavy blankets, not used for what looked like years. Hawks laid on the old news desk obediently, freshly uncovered by the other man; his clothing torn and burned off his body. 

"Hey!" 

He squeaked as his wings and arms were bound tightly behind his back as Endeavor shoved an apple from his jacket pocket into his mouth. He was forced by his sexy captor to kneel on the table as Endeavor tickled his feet. He nearly dropped the apple but clung to it with his teeth and tongue. 

"Good boy, Keigo." 

Hawks wiggled at the praise and gasped, a scream following shortly after as he was invaded by the head of Endeavors cock. 

"Too big," Endeavor mumbled, squeezing a cold, thick lube down the small of Hawks' back, watching the glistening substance trail down to his winking pink asshole. 

Endeavor was not ashamed of the way he forced his head in, holding him there and spanking him until he was red. He knew if he went any longer, the faint purple bruises he'd already made would darken. He began scratching and tickling the bottoms of Hawks' feet again, loving the agonizing position it put his submissive little slut in with no escape. 

He began moving but could barely budge inside, choosing the cruel route of breaking his rim to get the job done. He could hear Hawks' sobbing joy as he did it, the pain making the cock of his prey harder. 

"I told you that you would regret this, Keigo." He murmured, slipping a few cock rings on Hawks' cock as he stroked it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want me to write them doing next time???


End file.
